the bloody breakout series,s1 ep1 lets go get him!
by xxxThom creedxxx
Summary: a story i created myself featuring some of my classmates strangley enough. hope you like it. please review. more to come if this goes well... thanks guys.


bloody breakout.

episode one

the night air was ice cold and it nipped scott's skin as he ran through it, but he had to get to the school. the school was the only place that was safe for kids after the infection broke out, the infection had turned people and animals into mindless monsters that enjoyed the taste of human skin and organs. the only people left alive were a small group of pupils from cathkin high school, scott was one of those kids, him and five others. scott ran past the green gate, he ran a little faster, he could hear the zombies gaining on him. the moaning and groaning of the ugly beasts behind him made him panic. he sighed with relief as the doors of the school came into view. the air was so cold scott zipped up his black jacket as he ran. he looked down at the ground the cracks in the blood splattered pavement. the result of explosions and fallen debrie from buildings. he looked behind him, the zombies were only a few footsteps behind the gate he had just past. he could feel himself getting tired now... so close to the door... so close to home, he jumped over a small pile of rubble but apon landing he went over on his ankle and fell to the floor.

"crap, crap, crap!" he shouted. he tried to stand up but a zombie jumped on him...

it was late, round about half past ten at night, ross zipped up his jacket and sat on the swing, the mettalic scraping of the metal chain made him cringe slightly, he looked around the park for scott. it had been ten minutes since he said he had heard a noise and walked behind the large community centre building. he insisted that ross should stay and keep watch. ross stood up and took his gloves out of his pockets, he slipped them on to his freezing hands.

"why is it so cold?" he asked himself under his breath. he was getting worried now, scott had been away for way too long. he wanted to shout on him, but alisha had told him that shouting would attract infectedand he should stay as quiet as possible outside. ross started towards the building, putting his hand in his pocket to pull out the pocketknife that alisha had given him, he pulledthe knife out and flipped it up, he didn't like the thought of stabbing anyone or anything, but he liked the thought of staying alive more so he gripped it tightly in his right hand. he was so scared but he had to see if scott was okay.

"scott?" he asked walking round the side of the building. he pressed up against the wall and peered round the corner. besides the old red bench and a tipped over bin the place was empty, scott was gone!

ross' mind started racing. if scott wasn't there, therefor ross was alone, ross turned round and started to walk forward to examin the area, it was so dark and hart to see but ross took out his torch and shone it onto the red wooden bench. he noticed a small spot of blood and another and another leading away from the bench and round the other side of the community center. ross followed the spots of blood with his torch. then he set off in the direction of the blood. his feeling of worry grew as he realised what happened. scotts torch was lying on the ground, wich either means that scott forgot about it and left wich wasn't likely, or there was a struggle and scott had to leave it to run away. ross followed the blood further, slowly he walked round the corner, he was getting even colder now but he only had a light jacket so he had to bare it. he scanned the area for any signs of where scott could have went, he looked at the wall.

"well, at least scott got to pee" he said as he looked at the frozen yellow water on the wall. ross put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone, he had three new messages, he opened the first message

it was from alisha

"where the hell r u, i jst tried 2 fone u but no answer,whatve we all talked bout, always check your fone atleast every 10 mins. plz plz plz fone me as soon as u get this!xx"

ross roled his eyes and looked at the second text.

"hey jst txting to ask if you wanna hend around in the jim hall. i managed to unlock the store room so...a game of basketball or football would b gd! c u ltr!

from thomas"

ross didnt have time to read the third message when he heard a moan from round the corner that he had just came from. he looked round the corner as he put the phone in his pocket. he saw a zombie. it must have smelled the blood. then something caught his eye. over the black fence about bench length away from was a herd of zombeis running towards him. he gasped loudly. the zombie that he was looking at a moment ago heard him and started toward him. ross turned. he began to run and it wasn't easy running on stones. how was he supposed to hide if the stones crunched with every step. he glanced behind him, nothing so he hid behind a wall, pressing himself against it. he looked arround for an idea, he saw a plank of wood. without hesitating he picked it up and held it in two hands like a baseball bat. he got ready to swing as he heard a "crunch crunch crunch" on the stones. he took a deep breath and as soon as he saw the zombie he swung the plank, knocking the head right off. he dropped the wood and ran out of the park "got to get back to the school!" he said pickin up the pace as he heard the moaning of the zombies behind him.

alisha grabbed the baseball bat from the cupbourd and ran outside to help scott. the zombies were getting close to him, then one jumped on his back. alisha swung the bat back and hit the zombie full force on the head, almost instanly the zombie died and lay on scott. he pushed it of and jumped to his feet. alisha grabbed his hand and ran with him. they reached the buzzer and alisha buzzed it rappidly.

the zombies were getting closer, running while blood dripped from thier bloody jaws. alisha even recognised some of them. some of her friends from before the infectious outbreak. she buzzed again... no answer, scott took the baseball bat and started to hit asmany of the zombies as he could. the buzzer made a beeping noise... thomas answered

"who's this?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she shouted looking back at scott who was having trouble fighting them off

"LET'S GO ALISHA!" cried scott looking back toward alisha

the door buzzed open with a micanical click, alisha swung open the door and ran inside.

scott was getting over taken by the zombies. alisha shouted on thomas. he ran down the hall and threw the makeshift spear wich just a large stick with a chiefs knife tied to the end. thomas opened the door and ran out to help scott fight the zombies off.

"lets go guys!" shouted alisha as she held the door open, they ran past her and knocked her off her feet scott and thomas ran through the second set of doors and it shut behind them making a clicking noise [the doors go into lockdown when they click closed and the only way to open them is to use the pass card or typing the code into the main offices computer] then scott turned round and saw alisha lying on the floor, her head in a small pool of blood.

"ALISHA!"shouted scott. he ran for the door, locked, he tugged harder and harder, the door was on lockdown.

"thomas, get the door!" shouted scott still tugging rapidly at the door.

thomas drooped the makeshift spear and ran through wing E and through the office doors scott, looked at alisha and the blood leaking from her head. she lay there lifeless and cold like a bag of rocks, silent. scott knew what he had to do he ran into the main office as his heart pounded as he reached the door to the office he typed the code into the keypad. no he made a mistake, he tried again this time and composed himself, he punched the code into the keypad, the buzzer beeped and the door clicked open, scott burst through the door and threw himself at the buzzer that opened the outside doors.

ross worried about scott. they had been best friends since primary school and after the infection brokeout they were on a school trip to ice skating with the class when it happened. the dissease took only around five hours to get around scotland and another twelve to devour america. ross and scott were the only two people who survived as they used thier ice skate blades to fight the infected off. they ran all the way back to the school and restored the electricity. after the electricity came back on they installed a lockdown system that locked every door in the school.

ross was getting tired. he had been running for around twenty minutes now. he was getting tired, he saw a railing off in the distance. he picked up the pace yet again as he ran over the grass. he could ee it much clearly now, on the other side of the railling was a large drop andat the bottom a supermarket and a carpark. ross reached the railing and grabbed it with both hands. his clothes were soaked with sweat and rain water from running on the grass. ross saw the infected get closer, he didn't have enough energy to run down the large steep hill. they would catch him without any trouble, the thought of jumping over rhe railing made him feel sick, but the infected were only five yards away. he put his back to the blue railing and put his hands on it too, the cold wet railind didn't exactly make him feel confident or any better than he did now. he leaqned back over the railing and his full body fell backwards and he fell to the carpark below. as he landed the excrusiating pain shot up his leg and made him cry out. the noise echoed allaround the full carpark and the area surrounding it. he tried to stand but he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and he fell back down again. he looked at his ankle, the bone broke the skin and there was blood everywhere. just as he was about to give up he heard a noise from the shop doors. the doors slid open and a boy ran out with a flaming stick, he swung it in the direction of the infected mob. they stopped in thier tracks and started to circle round them.

"don't worry." the boy said flicking his blonde hair out of his deep blue eyes. "i got you covered" he looked down at ross and sighed. ross knew his face. his features were all too farmilliar. ross tried to stand one again and just as before he fell. the boy bent down his stick still held toward the mob who had syliva driping from thier mouths. the boy helped ross up with his empty hand and helped him through the doors. the shop was well lit, and to ross' surprise everything was still on the shelves, all the food and papers and sweets, ross was able to forget his agonising pain for a second. he had never saw anything like this in years. this shop was only up the road from the school and no one had reported a shop full of supplies. ross snapped back to reality and looked at the boy. he was looking out at the infected. the boy looked toward the back of the shop.

"oh crap" he dropped ross and ran behind the large row of tills. when he ran back out he was holding a machette with a pure gold hadle. he slid it to ross and ran up the magazine isle. ross picked up the machette and slid himself toward the till and pulled himself to his feet with the machette in his hand. the infected outside didn't dare come in, ross wondered why. the shop looked spotless, no blood, no mess, it was like the outbreak of the virus didn't happen. the boy ran toward him. he looked worried, once again he ran behind the tills. ross could see what he was doing now, he couldn't from the floor where he was last time the boy ran into the back. the boy took of his jacket to reveal his school uniform he was wearing a dirty, ripped white shirt and black trousers, just like people from cathkin high school, but his tie was different, ross realised what the tie was, it was a trinity high school tie. ross now knew why he recognised the boy. he must have saw him drive past him in the school bus. trinity high was a school that wasn't far from cathkin high, ross saw that as a reason to start a conversation

"so, you went to trinity high then?" the boy looked round and managed a nervous smile. he nodded then turned back to the computer screen he was looking at.

"what happened to you guys when the infection broke out?" asked ross desperatly trying to make conversation

the boy hit the keys on the computer with his fist and turned round. the moment ross had been waiting for had arived, the boy opened his mouth to speak

"we died, well most of us anyway. the school is still standing but it's probrably over run by infected so i don't think i'll be going back anytime soon." he turned back to the computer screen. and typed for a few seconds, the tapping of the keys made ross nervous. the boy finally smiled.

"in about twenty minutes the power in this building is going to fail, allowing those infected freaks to get in, so you're going to grab a rucksack from the back and start packing as much food and dring as you can, then me and you are gonna get the hell out of here!"

ross was gobsmacked, all of this stuff wasn't going to fit into five rucksacks and this place looked safe and warm and comfortable, and this boy just wanted to run out and leave it.

"what about my ankle?"asked ross

"what about it?" the boy shrugged and picked up the rucksack.

"i cant walk on it!"

the boy thought for a second.

"i thing i've got an idea" the boy grinned. ross didn't like the look of that grin...

thomas heard the click and knew what to do. almost in a flash he was out the door and into the small room that alisha lay in. the one infected that got in was ontop of her. thomas ran up to it, his heart beating like mad and kicked the infected on the back of the head. straight away it fell, thomas felt a sharp pain in his foot but ignored it. he had to get alisha back into the main building. he dragged her as far as he could but before long more of the infected pored into the room. scott ran up to help thomas and they both dragged her in. scott threw himself at the door and closed it tight. sighing with relief as he heard the click that locked the door. he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"man, what the hell just happened!" gasped scott.

thomas looked at the infected outside trying to push through the locked doors. they pushed thier ugly, bloody bodies up against the glass.

"i dunno, all i know is that they're the ugliest infected i've saw in a while!"

thomas was right something had changed about them, they looked angrier and hungrier, thier eyes looked like boiling blood, and...

"eww!" cried scott "thier skin is falling off!" scott was right thier skin was falling off. like they were shedding it or something. thomas walked to the left of the door and pulled at the cord that shut the blinds.

"ross is still out there..." whispered scott looking broken.

"we'll search tomorow i promise scott." said tam. he knew that they were best friends and tried his best to tread carfully around it.

scott wasn't the type of person to just leave anyone out when they could be in danger, and it was his best friend.

"no, i'm going now. i'll be back before morning i have to...

"how am i supposed to defend myself and alisha if the power goes down? please scott. wait till morning?"

thomas . thomas knew he could handle himself if the power went off but didn't want scott to go and do anything stupid. also he had samantha and tammy if he needed help.

"okay!" scott didn't want to say the next words "i'll wait till morning. but then i go get ross, okay!"

thomas smiled and it comforted scott.

"okay, now go get some sleep, i need to check that all the doors are sealed." said thomas

scott just nodded, too woried to be happy. he walked away down the long street and thomas went to the office to check the perimiter. just above there was no sound. just quietness. nothing. silence. the stillness in the air was soothing. samantha couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned. it didn't help that she was lying on a table with a thin blanket on it. she sat up on her table. it was her shift to sleep in wing D where there was nothing comfortable to lie on. in most of the other wings there was makeshift beds or just alot of cushions. but in wing D there was only tables and a blanket in most of the rooms. they had salvaged most of the stuff from houses that were empty. samantha stood up and walked over to the room door. she heard someone walking out in the corridor. she knew that it couldn't have been anything from outside. thomas knew what he was doing when it came to controling the door lock grid. samantha trusted everyone in the group. she had been sleeping for a while. alisha said that she could have a break. the army had an evacuation mission a while back, to evacuate the non infected people of scotland. Samantha was taken to be evacuated but the helicopter that she was in had an infected person on it, worst of all that infected person was the pilot and he turned while flying over a pub in the main street. samantha lost her parents in the crash. she pulled the curtain that was over the window on the door. she peeked out and saw scott walking slowly past her door. he stopped and slid down the wall. he gave a sigh and put his hands on his head. he ran his fingers through his black hair. samantha put her hand on the door handle and held onto it loosely. she thought about opening the door and talking to him, maybe he wanted to be alone. she pulled down on the handle and it squeeked. the noise startled scott and he jumped to his feet. he was clearly releaved when he saw her standing in the doorway. she smiled at him, he didn't want to smile. he felt a gut wrenching feeling of worry for ross. he could only imagine what had happened to him...

ross looked at the boy. the grin that was streching along his face scared him a little. the boy ran up to the rows of trolleys and pulled one toward ross. he nooded at the trolley and put out his hand for ross to grab. ross smiled like the boy did. he knew this was going to be fun. ross climbed into the trolley and got himself comfortable, but the pain in his ankle was unbearable now. he grabbed it and grimaced at the burning pain.

"you okay?" asked the boy grabing the trolley. ross gasped as the pain faded again.

"here take this" the boy pickedup his jacket and tied it tight round ross' ankle

"AGH!" ross cried in pain as the boy tied the jacket tight round his ankle.

the boy began to push the trolley up the canned foof isle. ross grabbed things as they went, throwing them into the rucksacks. then they turned sharply and started down the sweets isle. ross was amazed at the amount of sweets he saw, he hadn't saw anything like that since before the infection brokeout. he grabbed as mutch as he could. he thought of a question that under normal circumstances would be one of the first questions asked.

"what's your name?"

the boy looked at the cieling for a few seconds. the boy wanted to hide his name, the last person he told his name tried to shoot him, but if ross did decide to try and kill him, he wouldn't have had a chance with the broken ankle.

"the name's sid. what about you?"

"ross, my name's ross..." the shopping cart turned another corner.

"you drink ross?"

ross frowned

"like what, alchohol?"

"yeah, like alchohol, i'll take that as a no."  
sid sped round another corner. he stopped as he reached the alchohol isle. he grabbed four or five bottles and put them in the one of the rucksacks. ross remembered when sid ran into the back of the shop. he looked at the machette at the bottom of the trolley.

"why did you run into the back of the shop erlier?"

sid looked reluctant to say but he did anyway.

"there's this boy, his name's callum... he's been chasing me for ages. but now he's in the building somewhere, so that means we're leaving!" he turned the final corner and they started to head for the back of the shop where all the stock was kept. ross was confused. sid was running from a one boy when he had all those weapons.

"sid?"

"what?" they slid around another corner where barrels were

"why are we running? i meen you have a realy safe building with food and water. and you give it all up over one boy that you could probrably knock out, or is it because he's a sixth year or something?"

the boy rolled his eyes and. he stopped pushing the trolley and swiveled it round so ross was facing him.

there was a dead look of fear in his eyes...

then the lights began to clonk off behind them.

"he's an infected, but he can run and talk and use weapons... and the worst thing is that he controled darkness, oh and he's a second year!"

ross frowned. then he realised.

"the lights!" he pointed at them

sid's jaw fropped. he looked at a watch that i hadn't noticed before. now he looked even more frightened than ross had ever seen him look before.

"the power off sequence isn't supposed to start for another three minutes!"

sid spun ross back round again and ran as fast as he could, but the lights were going out fast. but as the lights closer to him started to turn off, then he noticed... they wer'nt just turning off. they were smashing. sid felt a pain in his stomach. then the voices in his head came back, telling him to give into the darkness that was pulling at him. he let go of the trolley and it rolled into another small room.

the door snapped shut. his eyes widined, he was locked in the room, that only had one little light overhead. he climed out of the trolley and hopped to the door. he could hear something outside, talking?

"callum WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

sid stoods on the other side of the door, he ran to the door thay ross was in. he took out the key from his pocket. a voice behind him starteled him

"because you owe me big time. give me the blade NOW! the boy in the next room growled as he said the final word.

there was a whipping sound and something hit the door hard. the key slid under and ross picked it up.

"there's a kid in there... you can have him?" cried sid. his back in searing pain as he hit the door.

callum laughed.

"oh another kid from cathkin high school. have'nt you told him that it was you who killed the rest of his friends?"

ross remembered the friends that he had lost in the time of the infection. sid knocked on the door.

"unlock the door kid!" sid spoke quietly

ross heard what callum had said. all of the friends that had gone out to exolore and had never returned. it was sid. ross thought about leaving him to die but sid had saved his life. it was time to repay the favour. ross put the key in the lock and turned it. sid came flying through the door. callum was there in the doorway. callum didn't look so scary. he was just a normal boy. he looked at ross then at sid but turned his gaze back to ross again.

"you okay?"

that's the last thing he expected callum to say. callum had am ugly black smoky glow around him that seemed to fade as soon as he walked into the light. he scanned the troley and the chest that had the weapons in it. he looked back at ross and smilled.

"you haven't saw my blade have you?" he looked at ross and nodded.

ross tried to stand up and fell once again. callum walked up to ross, looking sympathetic toward him. he bent down and put his hands on ross' ankle. ross brought up his other foot and kicked callum's jaw hard. the blood flew from his mouth. he looked at ross again, surprisingly he just smiled and put his hands back on ross' ankle. black smoke began to ooze out of his finger tips and wrapped round the broken ankle. ross started to scream as the smoke went into blood and up his leg under the jacket that sid had tied round it erlier. the smoke seemed to blend with his blood and course through his full body. ross closed his eyes, the pain was unbearable

"a gift from me to you...!" callums voice became a whisper. and when ross opened his eyes he was gone. he climbed to his feet and to his surprise, his ankle was fine. there was no pain whatsoever. a loud moaning and shufling noise broke his train

of thought. he ran to sids body and shook it.

"wake up sid!"

sid wasn't going to wake up, but ross couldn't carry him all the way to the school. he looked at the trolley. a lightbulb almost apeared above his head. he started to drag sid toward the trolley that was tipped on it's side, he let go of sids arm and stood the trolley up. the sound of the infected got closer. the light up above them had only twenty seconds before it turned off acording to the watch on sid's arm. he pulled sid to his feet and swumg his arm up into the trolley. he lifted sid up and dropped him roughly into the trolley. he still held a deep anger for the friends sid had lost him. he took out the machette that sid had given him. he was prepared to fight if he had to. he looked at his hands as they shook, he glanced at the handle of the machette. the word CALLUM was written on the handle. this was the blade he was looking for, it must have been. ross didn't want to fight. he was trying to decide what to do...

scott forced a smile, he tried to break the silence.

"shouldn't you be sleeping? you have a perimeter check in about..." scott pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"three hours." he finished.

samantha walked out into the corridor and shut the door behind her.

"yeah, but i'm not tired. anyway what's wrong with you?"

scott started to walk down the corridor slowly.

"ross and i went out to find suplies, we went to the cafe up the road. but before we got there i went round the back of the building coz i heard a noise, then when i was round there i got attacked and ran back to the school..."

samantha cut him off.

"and he's still out there?" she asked catching up with him.

scott nodded and looked at the floor.

"wait a second, stay here and don't move."

samantha ran back to her room, a couple of seconds later she ran out with a dart gun in hand. scott smiled as he saw her.

"let's go get him!"

i hope you like it, i tried my best. enjoy


End file.
